ASESINO: ERIC
by VicPin
Summary: ¡Hasta el gordo se les une! Bueno, pésimo summary...


**ASESINO:**

** ERIC.**

Todos pensaban que yo nunca iba a cambiar; que yo, Eric Cartman, siempre sería el mismo tipo ególatra, hijo de puta y culo gordo de siempre. Que sería el mismo idiota que se la pasa pensando que tenía la verga más grande, que los judíos son una bola de hijos de perra y esas cosas nada agradables.

No obstante, nadie sabe un par de secretos míos que sé que en cualquier momento mis seres queridos sabrían… Y tal vez o se acercarían o se alejarían de mí.

La primera de esas cosillas era que Kyle Broflovski y yo somos pareja; sí, tal como suena, el judío y yo somos pareja. Nuestra relación empezó estando en sexto año de primaria, es decir, teniendo los once años ya andábamos mariconeando. Quizá el día en que se enteren haya una sucesión de infartos, rechazo social y hasta una ley de distanciamiento por parte de la señora loca Broflovski, perdón, mi querida suegra.

Nos amamos, de eso podría estar seguro. Nos amamos de una manera tal que sonaría a Romeo y Julieta.

La segunda cosilla que guardo en secreto celosamente era que soy uno de los Ángeles Exterminadores de South Park.

Un Assassini o Asesino para ser exactos.

De lo último tengo un bello recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>:: Flashback ::<em>

_Kyle y Cartman estaban caminando en la acera de enfrente a la casa de Kyle. Los padres del pelirrojo no habían salido aún de trabajar lo cual les dejaba tiempo para convivir en pareja sin necesidad de tanta interrupción._

_No obstante, Kyle se volvió a ver hacia atrás, como si sospechara que alguien les seguía._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Eric, quien ya mostraba señales de preocupación por las constantes sospechas de Kyle._

_De repente, como si se guiara por su instinto, el pelirrojo le dijo con tensa calma:_

_- Vamos mejor para el parque._

_- ¿Para el parque? – inquirió Cartman muy extrañado – Kyle…_

_El pelirrojo lo tomó de la mano y caminaron rápido hacia el parque._

_Cartman tuvo que admitir que Kyle ya empezaba a actuar muy extraño escalofriantemente; algo en su interior le decía que su novio le ocultaba algo. _

_Estando una vez en el solitario parque, Kyle y Cartman se sentaron en un banquillo un tanto aislado; al no resistir más su curiosidad, Cartman puso dos dedos en la barbilla del pelirrojo y, preocupado, le inquirió:_

_- ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Kyle?_

_- N-Nada – respondió el joven muy tenso - ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Cartman suspiró._

_- Kyle, es visible que tú me estás ocultando algo; sabes muy bien que no soy estúpido como para que me engañes. _

_- No pasa nada, Eric. Es sólo que… Que presentía que alguien nos estaba siguiendo. Eso es todo._

_- Kyle, llevamos cinco años de relación, ¿eh? ¡Cinco años!_

_- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

_- ¡Pues que se supone que ya estamos en entera confianza, carajo! ¿O acaso no confías en mí aún?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que confío en ti!_

_- ¡¿Y entonces por qué actúas así de manera extraña? ¿Por qué de repente desapareces sin dejar rastro? ¿Por qué…?_

_- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó el joven al tiempo en que ambos se tiraban al suelo._

_Unos disparos habían salido por encima de sus cabezas; Kyle y Cartman se ocultaron detrás del árbol cercano para protegerse mejor de la lluvia de balas. _

_- ¡¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS TE HAS METIDO, KYLE? – exclamaba Cartman al momento en que tomaba del cuello al pelirrojo._

_- ¡No hay momento para explicarlo, Eric! ¡Debes correr y salvarte!_

_Otra lluvia de balas empezó a atravesar el árbol. _

_Kyle estiró la palma de su mano, sacando del brazalete que tenía puesto un arma filosa y se dispuso a atacar a aquellos que intentaban matarles. Era visible que la Mére Papillion había conseguido encontrarlo gracias a los infiltrados en la policía, lo que le obligaría a poner en sobre aviso a sus amigos._

_Cartman, por su parte, lejos de abandonar a Kyle, decidió quedarse._

_Había comprendido finalmente la razón por la que aquél delicado pelirrojo actuaba de manera extraña._

_- Dame uno de tus brazaletes – le dijo Cartman._

_Kyle se volvió muy sorprendido en lo que se instalaban en su nuevo escondite ubicado a pocos metros de la salida del parque._

_Cartman, sin rechistar, desató el brazalete derecho de Kyle y se lo puso._

_- ¡Eric, no sabes usar eso! ¡Te lastimarás!_

_- ¡No pienso dejarte solo en este lío!_

_Dicho esto, sacó la cuchilla oculta y observó a los matones._

_Definitivamente esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para patear culos criminales… Y a lado de un Asesino._

_Kyle, admirado por la muestra de valor de Cartman, le indicó la siguiente instrucción:_

_- Tú ataca a esos dos que están desarmados y yo atacaré a los que tienen las metralletas, ¿entendido?_

_- Lo tengo._

_Kyle sonrió._

_Y juntos atacaron._

_Cartman le dio una certera golpiza a los tipos desarmados mientras que Kyle remataba con la cuchilla a los de la metralleta; Cartman tuvo que admitir que Kyle poseía la destreza de un felino al enfrentarse a sus enemigos._

_¡Y pensar que el pelirrojo fuera en realidad un Assassini!_

_Cuando hubo terminado el ataque, Kyle y Cartman tenían heridas, aunque no de gravedad._

_- Bien hecho, Eric – le dijo Kyle muy orgulloso mientras cargaba a Cartman de los hombros._

_- Igual tú, Kyle. He de confesar que me sorprendes mucho._

_- Gracias._

_Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en un estanquillo y se examinaron mutuamente las heridas; afortunadamente eran solamente rasguños._

_Un silencio incómodo imperó entre ellos por un instante._

_Kyle se sentía muy apenado; ese día le iba a confesar todo sobre su doble vida a Cartman, pero los idiotas de la Mére Papillion se entrometieron y le estropearon la ocasión. Cartman, por su parte, observaba al delicado chico de cabellos rojos con preocupación y consternación._

_- Cartman, yo…_

_El castaño le puso un dedo en los labios._

_- Lo sé – dijo el castaño con serenidad -. Sé lo que me vas a decir y lo que me vas a explicar. Tal vez sí esté molesto contigo porque no confiaste en mí y por eso no querías decírmelo._

_- ¡Pero justamente hoy quería hablar contigo sobre eso, mi amor! De no haber sido por esos cabrones de la Mére Papillion, te lo habría dicho escuetamente y sin rodeos._

_- ¿Y por qué hoy y no otro tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora y no en el pasado?_

_- ¡Por que hace apenas un año que estoy en esto!_

_Cartman lo miró sorprendido._

_- ¿Un año? ¡Yo pensé que ya estabas metido en ello desde antes!_

_- Cartman, no sabes tú lo mal que me siento al no decírtelo. Es más, ¡ahora me siento muy mal por decírtelo porque he visto que puedo ponerte en peligro!_

_Y se arrojó el joven a los brazos del castaño y lloró._

_Cartman, condolido, lo calmó y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:_

_- Gracias._

_- ¿Uh?_

_Cartman le dio un beso tierno a Kyle y añadió:_

_- Ahora entiendo que tú solo querías protegerme. Si esto es lo que realmente quieres, yo no puedo detenerte. De todos modos, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes los Assassini. Al contrario: Les admiro por tener las bolas bien puestas para patear culos peligrosos. Ni yo con mi disfraz del Mapache haría tanto como ustedes._

_Kyle se echó a reír; entonces tomó su mano y, mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:_

_- Eric, yo… Yo quiero que estés conmigo en esto, pero no solo como mi novio._

_Cartman se quedó sorprendido._

_Kyle añadió:_

_- Quiero preguntarte si te quieres unir a los Asesinos._

_:: Flashback ::_

Aquella pregunta se me quedó grabada hasta hoy. Y la respuesta fue muy obvia.

Accedí, y no por mi ego.

Accedí por amor.

Lo recuerdo muy bien mientras observo el amanecer desde el tejado del hospital; de ello han pasado dos años, dos años de riguroso entrenamiento y bien merecido ascenso.

Mi relación con Kyle ha mejorado al igual que mi amistad con Kenny y Butters; he de admitir que estos dos últimos, sobre todo Butters, son unos verdaderos profesionales en el ramo. De hecho, de Stoch jamás había pensado que él fuera un líder nato.

Tal vez siempre lo había sido, mas nadie lo había dejado ser, ni siquiera su familia, pero en fin…

Aquí estoy.

En el tejado del hospital del pueblo mirando hacia el amanecer, acompañado del amor de mi vida y de mis amigos, y consciente de lo que soy:

Un Asesino.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Menuda barrabasada? Sí.<strong>

**¿Eric Cartman un Assassin? Emmm... Sí.**

**Pero este fic hace tiempo que lo escribí y no tuve oportunidad de subirlo hasta hoy. En fin, espero que no me linchoteen por poner a Cartman como Assassin O.o.**

**Chaito!**


End file.
